trunks way of coping/gohan and 18 THE CROSSOVER!!!
by ANTICHRIST
Summary: LOOK AT THE TITLE
1. Default Chapter

Gohan and Juuhachi/trunks way of coping.   
  
This is my gohan+Juuhachi/trunks way of coping crossover   
  
Smashing sounds could be heard for blocks, the sounds of bone smashing into metal. These sounds came from the Capsule Corporation property, about 25 meters from the dome. In side a bubble of steel and gravity waves, there was one single being. This being stood alone, within an aura of pure energy. This energy was being made by this lone mans body; this energy came forth from the legendary Super Saiyan, in its second level.   
  
\"Damnit Trunks get out of there, the party will be starting soon.\" Bulma yelled from the outside. Trunks shot a Ki blast at the entrance of the Gravity Room. The blast was absorbed into the wall, the computer sending the energy to a thick copper wire, which was grounded out hundreds of feet below the gravity room. Trunks knew that his mother would not like it if he didn\'t listen; he still had some respect for her. Trunks floated from the ground just outside of the gravity machine to his room. He still remembered this morning when Juuhachi special surprise was a stupid pat on the head; this made trunks smash his fist into his wall, cracking the dry wall.   
  
Meanwhile at Chi Chi house...   
  
\"Gohan, im sorry, but you passing out last night was funny.\" Juuhachi said while eating breakfast with Gohan and his mother. Goten was outside flying around on nimbus. \"Why did he pass out, Juuhachi.\" Chi Chi asked, she still didn\'t know what had happened the night before. \"I showed Gohan my breasts, and he passed out from shock.\" Juuhachi stated, a thudding sound could be heard as Gohan smashed his head against the table, followed by the hollowing of Chi Chi. Chi Chi was laughing so hard that she was crying, Juuhachi just giggled at Gohan.   
  
\"That\'s funny.\" Chi Chi said between outbreaks of laughter. Gohan just picked his head up and smashed it against the table, again. Gohan got up and carried the dishes to the sink. \"We have to go to the party soon.\" Chi Chi stated, Juuhachi just got up and silently walked outside, as she stepped outside, she busted out in laughter. She figured while she was outside she should go and find Goten.   
  
Juuhachi took to the air; she slowly rose above the trees and began searching for Goten. He thoughts wondered to Trunks, how he had surpassed Gohan in power. Gohan was surprisingly happy for Trunks. Juuhachi wondered if Goku was stronger then Trunks, or even if Vegeta was. She had always had her suspicions that hybrids were stronger.   
  
Juuhachi thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She wiped around and smashed her fist against what she judged the head of whatever was attacking her. Goten head jerked back, he dropped like a stone for a second till a scream of furry came from his body, he roared into Super Saiyan. Juuhachi knew that she just punched the wrong person. She looked at Goten furry filled eyes. \"Goten im sorry, I didn\'t mean to.\" Goten just smirked and charged at Juuhachi, smashing her upward then appearing above her and smashing her towards the earth.   
  
Juuhachi knew that she couldn\'t stop herself, she just closed her eyes and waited to hear the snapping of her own neck. She felt something wrap around her waist, she was stopped dead in her freefall, meters away from solid rock. Goten was right in front of her, he casually laided back. Juuhachi was now straddling Goten like a horse, just floating there. She braced her hands against his stomach, and tried to shake some of the dizziness out of her head.   
  
\"Sorry for hitting you, I didn\'t now who it was.\" Juuhachi said, while staring down at Goten stomach, not wanting to make eye contact. \"Its ok, I knew it was an accident.\" Goten said, Juuhachi head jerked up and she stared at Goten with a death glare. \"I just wanted to knock you around and then save you,\" Goten stated will going into the sitting position, his face now only centimeters away from Juuhachi\'s \"So I could be close to you.\"   
  
\"Little fucker!\" yelled as Goten dropped her and blasted off for home, Juuhachi in hot pursuit.   
  
When they returned they found Gohan and Chi Chi in the car waiting for them, they both got in and, giving each other a look that said \"later\". Gohan drove off towards Capsule Corporation.   
  
At the party...   
  
The party sucked, about two minutes after everyone arrived there was a huge storm. Goten and Gohan were sitting on the floor playing cards, the women were all sitting at the kitchen table talking about whom they want their kids to marry, the talk mostly was about Juuhachi and Gohan. Juuhachi herself was sitting on the couch watching Gohan and Goten play cards. Vegeta, and Trunks were outside in the gravity room training.   
  
Juuhachi slid off the couch behind Goten and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him between her legs, resting Goten\'s head against her chest. Goten jumped at the sudden touch and then released his muscles, he melted into Juuhachi, totally forgetting about the card game.   
  
\"Don\'t give me that look Gohan, I owed him, I almost knocked his head off.\" Juuhachi stated while massaging Goten\'s chest. Gohan death glare was still in firm place, if not for his mother and Juuhachi being there, he would drag his little brother outside and beat him around. Vegeta and Trunks entered the house, being given little attention by all, including their mates. Trunk was the first to notice that Goten was in Juuhachi arms, he felt about the same way Gohan did.   
  
Vegeta paid little attention to everything; he just went to the closest wall and leaned against it, arms crossed. Trunks did the same, on the wall closest to the TV. Goten had fallen asleep in Juuhachi arms, Trunks and Gohan were both planning on hurting him. Juuhachi managed to crawl from under Goten and stand up, she walked over to Gohan, who had just gotten up and was in the kitchen getting something to drink. She meet his gaze momentarily before grabbing his shirt forcefully and planting a kiss on his lips. Before he could respond, Juuhachi walked away from him and to Trunks.   
  
\"Promise me you wont jump him,\" Juuhachi said while rounding the corner, coming face to face with Trunks \"please.\" Trunks eyed her up and down for a second and just nodded. Juuhachi gave him a peck on the cheek, then walked over to the couch and jumped back down onto it.   
  
A loud crashing sound filled the air, then a bright flash. Even the fighters didn\'t have time to prepare for the flash of light they to were temporally blinded. When everyone senses returned, they found some very wrong. The room that they stood in was now in ruins, the paint was stripping off and the floor was cracked. Everyone shot to there feet, Goten was still asleep. Trunks walked over to Goten, kicking him very hard in the side. Goten yelped in pain, then stood up. He was about to question Trunks actions, till he noticed his surrounding.   
  
\"What the hell is going on here.\" Vegeta screamed, Gohan slowly walked over to the door. He twisted the doorknob and stepped outside, he was shocked to see destruction. Everything around him was gone, destroyed. He floated up about 100 meters to get a better view, to his surprise, everywhere else look all right, it was only that one section that was destroyed. The other to had came outside, shocked by the destruction. Gohan senses were pricked by something, a fight.   
  
\"Gohan, do you know what\'s going on.\" Goten asked, puzzled. Gohan floated down to their level, taking notice to the happy expression on Vegeta face. \"I think that we were brought to Future Trunks world, or some world like it,\" Gohan stated \"and I think there\'s a fight going on, about 5 kilometers due that way.\" Gohan pointing towards what looked like a forest. Without a word, everyone that was able to take flight, did.   
  
At the fight...   
  
\"HHHAAA!\" Zoë screamed, sending a wave of energy towards her opponent, and form of black, it had no face that any one could see, and its body wasn\'t shaped like a humans. Zoë and the rest of the Z-warriors were battling this being, having no luck. Vegeta had used up the rest of his energy in a final flash, and big bang attack. He lay unconscious in Bulma`s arms. Trunks was standing next to Bulma, almost to the point of blacking out from lack of energy. The rest of the Z-fighters, even Goten, who had thrown himself in front of a blast to save Videl, but his impact into her from the blast knocked them both out, except for Goku were lying on the ground motionless, Gohan stood next to his mother, Chi Chi was sitting up, waiting for the end of the black being or the end of her and this planet she loved so dare. Goku was the only one still full of power, the power of earth. He had been gathering energy for a Spirit Bomb attack. Zoë smashed into the ground, her hair falling back to her face.   
  
\"Hey, eat this.\" Goku screamed as he threw the Ball Of Spirit, the Black monster, with its super power, just fired a mass of black energy at the spirit bomb and destroyed it. At that point all hope was lost, the monster just floated towards Zoë. He landed right above her, watching as she tried to get up, it was hopeless. The black being from hell lifted his arm, ready to deliver the deathblow. Trunks couldn\'t do anything but watch as this being killed his daughter, Juuhachi who was leaning against Trunks for support, did the same, the monster black mass, that resembled a arm came crashing down, but not onto Zoë, but onto a arm, a arm clad in Saiyan battle armor.   
  
A gasp could be heard, as everyone attention was brought to this new defended. With a swift movement the stranger knocked the black mass away. Bulma was the first one to notice that this stranger was Trunks, but not her Trunks, and younger form. Bulma attention shot straight up to see the rest of the Z-fighters were floating about 50 meters from the ground, but not her fighters, a different set.   
  
The black mass of evil rebounded and came straight back at the Trunks from the past, with one swift movement, the monster knocked him into a mountain, some 200 meters away. The rest of the new Z-fighters landed next to Bulma and Trunks, they all looked like the Z-fighters from this time, but different some how. \"Who are you guys?\" Bulma asked, without a word, the Krillin from the past walked towards Bulma, pulling a pouch out of his shirt and giving it to her. Bulma put her hand in the pouch and retrieved the Sensu beans, she gave one to Vegeta and Trunks, and then she walked around and gave one to each of the other Z-warriors.   
  
\"We don\'t know how we got here, there was a flash and then we were all in a building next to Capsule Corporation, it was a dump.\" Gohan said, the black mass of energy had taken a new target, a groggy Future Juuhachi, which was just now regaining her full senses. Another bright light blinded them, but not like that one before, and different kind, a golden one. Everyone from Future and Past had there eyes on the sores, there stood Trunks of the past, with his hair reaching towards the heaven, pure energy surrounding him, he was a Super Saiyan, level two. Trunks movements could be followed by a few, but all most people saw was the black mass going sailing into the ground, then a white light forming about 600 meters from the ground, \"Final Flash\" Trunks screamed, releasing the ball of pure hell, it smashed into the ground, destroying the monster completely.   
  
\"What the fuck is going on her woman.\" Future Vegeta demanded, staring at his counterpart. Bulma blinked several time, staring at Trunks and then her Trunks. \"I don\'t know, but we all have to keep a cool head.\" Bulma said, \"I agree.\" Everyone turned to see another Bulma, Chi Chi, and Juuhachi, a younger version. Both bulma stared each other up and down, a slit grin appeared on each of their faces. \"I think I might have an idea where we are,\" Bulma said \"You didn\'t by chance send your Trunks into the past, did you?\" Future Bulma shook her head, Bulma just frowned. Bulma told them about how a young warrior from the future came back to warn them about androids, and helped kill Cell.   
  
Everyone was amazed by the story, a similar thing had happened her, but with Future Juuhachi and Future Trunks child. \"Hey who the fuck is this.\" Everyone turned to see Trunks carrying Zoë; he brushed past everyone, Future and past. Reaching into his glove, Trunks pulled out a sensu and gave it to her, setting her on the ground waiting for its effects to happen. Within second Zoë eyes fluttered open, the first thing that she focused on was Trunks. \"Dad?\" Zoë asked, Trunks just shook his head, pointing to his future counter part. \"Are you all right sweetie.\" Juuhachi said while kneeling next to her. Zoë just nodded, Trunks from the past turned white. \"She yours and his daughter.\" Trunks muttered, while pointing to Future Trunks. \"Yeah.\" Future Juuhachi said, Juuhachi from the past blushed slightly.   
  
\"Wow, no way.\" Gohan said, while his gaze fell on Pan. \"And she is your daughter, with me.\" Videl said, Gohan stood there and started chuckling. Gohan chuckling was brought to a stop, when he spotted his father. Gohan eyes watered slightly, then he smiled brightly. \"Gohan, why are you smiling like that.\" Goten asked, \"Goku!\" Chi Chi yelled while throwing herself at Future Goku. Goten jaw dropped; he had never seen his father. \"Why is she like that.\" Future Juuhachi asked, Trunks gave her a weird look. \"Didn\'t you know that Goku is dead in the past, Cell killed him.\" Trunks stated coldly, standing up he stepped back from Zoë so she could stand up.   
  
Future Goku held Chi Chi for a few moments, pulling her away from him, he smiled. \"I know your not my Goku, its just nice to be able to hold any Goku.\" Chi Chi sobbed. Trunks let out a moan as his hair fell back to his head, back to its normal color. \"We should go back to Capsule Corporation, we need to talk and figure this out.\" Bulma stated, Future Bulma nodded in approval. All the Z-warriors picked up those who couldn\'t fly, everyone stayed in there own group when flying, except for Trunks who flew right in the middle of the groups. Zoë couldn\'t stop staring at her Father from the past; she had so many questions about him. \"Hey, what happened to this place, it looks like its been destroyed and rebuilt?\" Chi Chi asked. Everyone from the future didn\'t make eye contact with them. \"Its every simple, in this world there was no Future Trunks, the android did all this.\" Trunks said, while eyeing Future Juuhachi. Everyone from the past fell silent as well, both Juuhachi looked like they were about to start crying.   
  
Gohan floated to Juuhachi and wrapped an arm around her shoulder; Future Trunks did the same with Future Juuhachi. Upon arriving at Capsule Corporation, both Bulma went straight to the lab, both Vegetas were eager to test the others speed and strength, they stepped out to the Gravity Room. The rest of the Z-fighters meshed together and shared stories, about both past and Future. Trunks from the past watched as both Juuhachi engaged in some conversation, and Future Trunks leaned against the wall, much like he was. \"Thank you for saving me,\" Trunks turned to see Zoë \"I hope you didn\'t hurt your arm.\" Trunks just smirked; his ego was like Vegetas in many ways. \"That thing couldn\'t kill me, and your welcome.\" Trunks said while eyeing her up and down. \"Your really my daughter?\" Trunks asked, Zoë just nodded.   
  
Both Juuhachi watched as father and daughter talked, kind of. Future Juuhachi gave Future Trunks a warm smile. Future Trunks just gave her one back and returned back to his I-Don\'t-Give-A-Damn mode. Future Juuhachi told Juuhachi about everything, from the time in the cabin to when that black blob showed up. Trunks had moved over and sat down on the floor next to where both Juuhachi were sitting, he listened to the story of how Juuhachi and Trunks had began their relationship. \"So, what do you think.\" Future Juuhachi asked Trunks, he wasn\'t surprised that she figured out that he was ease dropping. Trunks just blushed slightly, telling both Juuhachi that he was embarrassed by the fact that Future Juuhachi and Future Trunks had had sex so many times and she had just told Juuhachi this.   
  
\"I think that if I were him,\" Trunks stated while standing up \"I wouldn\'t give you up for anything.\" Juuhachi of the past just blushed slightly, Juuhachi of the future just turned to Future Trunks, \"You hear that.\" Future Trunks just nodded.   
  
Gohan was sitting staring at Pan, as she talked to Videl. He walked over to them and sat down on the chair next to the couch they were sitting on. \"Your not like that Videl from my time.\" Gohan stated out of the blue, Videl stopped talking to her daughter and looked at him. \"What do you mean?\" Videl asked, Gohan just frowned. \"In my time, Videl was a egotistical bitch.\" Gohan said coldly, with a sound of sadness in his voice. Pan just sat there shocked, \"She thought she was a damn god, she treated everyone like shit and when she found out about me she told everyone.\" Gohan stated, giving Videl a subconscious death glare.   
  
\"Well my mother isn\'t like that, she loves dad and dad love her.\" Pan stated, this brought a smile to Gohan\'s face. \"Im glad in this time, it worked out.\" Gohan said happily, with a big Son smile. Future Goten was sitting by the window when Zoë strolled over there and sat down next to him, she put her head on his shoulder. Goten just let her lean against him.   
  
Both chi chi and both Bulma sat at the kitchen table, there attempts to figure out what had happened had stopped, both Bulma\'s needed a break. The four ladies were sipping coffee and telling stories, Bulma couldn\'t stop giggling when Future Bulma mentioned stuff about Future Trunks and Future Juuhachi love life; she thought the idea of her son and her to be funny. Future Trunks was listening to them threw the wall; he was even amused by the stories.   
  
Trunks from this time had left to let Juuhachi and Juuhachi talk, he had walked over to the kitchen, Future Bulma paid little attention, she just continued telling stories. Trunks was downing a glass of water, he was very thirsty from the fighting. \"Then she told me that Trunks had tried to get himself into her, but when he pressed the head in her, he lost it.\" Future Bulma stated. Trunks almost dropped the glass; he coughed up almost all the water he had just swallowed. All four women just started laughing, Trunks continued coughing the water out of his lungs.   
  
\"So trunks, do you think Juuhachi is attractive.\" Bulma asked, Future Bulma just giggled. \"Not funny,\" Trunks said coldly \"and yes I do, any guy would, she could be a super model if she wanted.\" Two loud laughs could be heard from the other room, Both Juuhachi came threw the door, they to had been listening to some of Future Bulma story. \"Awww, he thinks you cute.\" Future Juuhachi teased Juuhachi, Future Trunks had slipped threw the door behind them. \"So what if I do, and don\'t you laugh,\" he said while pointing to his future counterpart \"I didn\'t lose it two seconds in.\" Future Trunks just frowned, he didn\'t want to have to kill his younger counterpart, but he would if he had to.   
  
\"How the hell would you know, you\'re a virgin, you\'d lose it to.\" Bulma said. \"Mother!\" Trunks shouted, all six women giggled. \"How do you know, I could have had sex before.\" Trunks said. Bulma laughing stopped and she gave Trunks a puzzled look. \"He hasn\'t, I can tell.\" Future Juuhachi said, Trunks just muttered \"damn\" under his breath.   
  
\"Can you six leave us alone.\" Future Trunks said, baling his younger counterpart out. Future Juuhachi pushed herself from the counter she was leaning on she began to approach him slowly, letting her hips sway slightly from side-to-side, not unlike a common flirtatious human woman. When Future Juuhachi was within Future Trunks reach, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him very passionately. Juuhachi broke off the kiss and returned to the living room, followed by her younger counterpart. Trunks to walked out of the room, headed towards were Goten was sitting. Both Bulma`s and Chi Chi\'s continued talking. Future Trunks followed both Juuhachi, hoping he could get another kiss.   
  
\"Got yah\" Future Goten whispered into Zoë ear, while wrapping his strong arms around her waist. Zoë jumped then relaxed into Goten\'s arms, \"I came over here.\" Goten got up and pulled her up, so they were face to face. \"What made you so bold today?\' Zoë inquired, while kissing Goten on the cheek. Goten just smirked and kissed her back, on the lips.   
  
\"That my daughter.\" Future Juuhachi said, making Goten jump back from Zoë. Juuhachi looked at her Future daughter and laughed, Zoë chuckled as well, but not at the fact that her and Goten were caught kissing, it was the fact that Goten was now turning blood red. \"Goten, don\'t listen to them, there just jealous because I have such a cute boyfriend.\" Zoë said, Future Trunks heard her, he walked over to Future Goten and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. \"So, you my little girls first boyfriend.\" Trunks stated, while letting his arm slip up and around Goten neck. \"You make her cry, I\'ll make you cry\" Trunks hissed \"And if you touch her, they wont find all the body parts.\"   
  
\"Daddy!\" Zoë screamed, Future Trunks just brushed her off. Future Juuhachi sensed the bending fight between her daughter and her mate. \"Let him go, or no sex for a month.\" Future Juuhachi stated, colder then Trunks when he was treating Goten. Trunks stood right behind Future Juuhachi, he blushed at the thought of them having sex. Future Trunks let go of Goten.   
  
It was getting late, and everyone was tired from the fight. The sensu beans only go so far, they cant do what good old sleep can. Everyone from the past slept in the living room, except Chi Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, and Goten and Trunks. They were all given guest room, Goten and Trunks slept in the same room, as did Vegeta and Bulma.   
  
Future Juuhachi had just finished getting ready for bed, she was wearing a loose fitting tank top and a pair of shorts, no underwear. She was walking past Trunks and Goten room, when her sensitive ears picked up talking. She walked gracefully over to the door, making sure not to step in the any boards in the floor that might creak. She pressed her ear to the door, she listened to the door hormone filled teenagers talk.   
  
\"Yeah right,\" Goten stated, \"my mom could kick your moms ass.\" Trunks just smirked, \"Yeah but my dad could kick your dad\'s ass.\" Goten face faltered by the mention of his dad\'s name. Goten face rebounded, he knew something to say that would totally piss Trunks off. \"Well I get to live with a hot babe, I\'ve even seen her naked a few times.\" Goten stated, calmly. Trunks face turned red, with anger. \"You lie!\" Trunks half shouted, Goten just smirked. \"I have, she had a little birth mark right above her pubs.\" Goten whispered, but Juuhachi still could hear them.   
  
Juuhachi pushed away from the door, he was right, she did have a birth mark there. She wanted to know how he knew; she doubted that he had seen her counterpart naked. She slowly pushed her way threw the door, making both boys jump. She to note of a slight blush in the boys cheek, probably from what she was wearing. \'Goten, just how did you know about that birth mark.\" Future Juuhachi stated, while bending over, giving Goten an eye full of cleavage. Juuhachi had learned that when she showed a little skin, most men would be a little more open.   
  
\"You were ease dropping, you should know.\" Goten said, while fighting his eyes, he didn\'t want to get caught staring. \"I don\'t believe you.\" Juuhachi pressed her hand to his chest. \"I told you, I\'ve seen you walk out of the shower to your room, and I\'ve been bathing with you when I was younger.\" Goten said, while pulling Juuhachi hand from his chest. Goten did something that he thought he would never do to Juuhachi, he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her to hers and Future Trunks room. He set her down, his eyes shot to the ground as she put herself back in the tank top.   
  
Future Trunks was walking out of the room, to go find Juuhachi. He was slightly confused when he saw her standing there, fixing her breasts. Before he could mutter a word, he was pushed back into the room. He now stood there, with Juuhachi. Before he could protest, she pulled the tank top over her head, and let the shorts slide off her hips. Trunks eyes bulged, and so did something else.   
  
Goten walked back to the room he shared with Trunks. He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. Trunks did the same; he to was tired from the final flash he had to generate before.   
  
Zoë couldn\'t help but feel lonely, she knew that Goten was in the room next to hers, and the Goten from the past was two rooms down. She giggled to herself thinking of Trunks and Goten being woken up by her parents \"fun\". Her Goten would probably sleep threw the whole thing, he was used to it. He had spent the night a lot to train with Trunks and spend time with her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
  
Chi and Bulma of the Future were the first ones up in the morning, they walked down stairs to see both their counterpart in the kitchen, drinking coffee and talking. Bulma and Chi of the past pointing to the living room, where everyone was sleeping. Gohan was laying on his side, with Juuhachi back pressed to his, he had his arm around her waist. Future Bulma just smirked and Future Chi Chi just giggled.   
  
\"They sure are an item, aren\'t they.\" Chi Chi said to her older counterpart, Both Bulma`s smirked. \"You need to talk to your son, I could hear him down the hall last night.\" Bulma said to Future Bulma, she just laughed. \"Im sure in your time, you\'ve woken your kids up when you and Vegeta were making love.\" Future Bulma said, Bulma just nodded, she was beaten. \"At least we try to be somewhat quite.\" Bulma said, Future Bulma just shook her head; she was stubborn in any time.   
  
Trunks had just gotten up, he knew only a few people were up. He walked out of the room, fully awake. He collided with Future Juuhachi, who was still half asleep. She gave Trunks a curios look, then her face softened. \"For a second there, I thought you were my Trunks.\" She stated, while run her hand over her stomach, she stretched her arms over her head. \"Good morning anyway.\" Juuhachi said, she staggered back to her room. Juuhachi collapsed on her bed, half on top of Trunks, who didn\'t even notice.   
  
\"Hey what are you doing up this early.\" Future Bulma asked her younger counterparts son, Trunks just smirked and made a V-Line for the gravity chamber. Bulma just shook her head, and Future Bulma just gave her younger counterpart a weird look. \"He is more like his father then anything, I swear he tries to be stronger more then Vegeta.\" Bulma said, shaking her head back and forth gently. \"Mother, I am stronger then Vegeta.\" Trunks said, over his shoulder as he exited via the backdoor. Trunks noticed two strong Ki signatures in the Gravity room, he smirked, he was going to get a better work on then he thought.   
  
\"Mmm\" Juuhachi moaned, and rolled over onto her back. Gohan arm was draped across her stomach, Juuhachi didn\'t mind. Gohan was still sound asleep, Juuhachi decided it was time for her to get up even if he didn\'t want to. She slipped out from under him gently. Chi Chi, was the first to notice, then the rest of the Women. Juuhachi gave them all a slight smile and just sat down at the table, a cup of coffee appeared in front of her, thanks to a very caring Future Bulma.   
  
\"Zoë seems like a nice girl.\" Juuhachi commented, both Future Bulma and Chi Chi just smiled brightly. \"She is after all, my granddaughter.\" Future Bulma said, Future Chi Chi just smiled to. \"Well, she and Goten seem to be getting a little friendly.\" Future Chi Chi commented, Goten was usually the one person she was always trying to fix up with a girl. \"Juuhachi already had the talk with her, she know better to make the same mistake her mother did.\" Future Bulma stated, Juuhachi just shook her head, she didn\'t think all this talking about people when they weren\'t present was right.   
  
\"And what about you and my son, you two getting along.\" Chi Chi asked innocently. Juuhachi just blushed, \"besides some opp\'s, he\'s been a perfect gentleman.\" Chi Chi gave her an odd look, what did opps mean. \"Not that, he just...\" Juuhachi thought for a second \"well for example, last night when he was sleep he rested his hand on my chest on accident.\" Chi Chi just let out a sigh of relief. Juuhachi grinned, \"And what did you think I meant, im not stupid?\" Chi Chi looked at Future Chi Chi for help, but found none. \"Well nothing, I really didn\'t think you two were having sex,\" Chi Chi said, she tilted her head to the side to look cute \"yet.\"   
  
Juuhachi blushed and took another sip out of her coffee. \"So bulma, when are we getting out of here.\" Chi Chi asked both Bulma and Future Bulma at the same time. Both bulma\'s got a look of frustration on their faces, \"Were waiting on the test results from a satellite, but it\'s going to take a while, it\'s one of the only satellites left.\" Juuhachi bowed her head a whispered \"damn!\"   
  
Future Trunks and Juuhachi had just woken up; they were both laying in each other\'s arms, waiting for one of them to get up. Juuhachi head was on her mate\'s chest, and his arms around midsection. \"Should we?\" Juuhachi asked innocently, Trunks signed and crawled out of bed. \"Guess not\" Juuhachi muttered, she stood up and took off her clothes; she waited for the shower to start before she entered the bathroom. Trunks was leaning against the wall of the shower, still half asleep. Juuhachi snaked her hands around his midsection, Trunks have a slight grunt to significant that he knew she was there. Trunks turned around and picked up Juuhachi kissing her on the lips. Trunks boldness was ceased when he lost his footing.   
  
A loud crashing sound could be heard, followed by giggles. Zoë just shook her head, she hated when her parents were like that. Zoë walked right out of her room, and stumbled over to Future Goten\'s; she found her prey lying in his bed, wearing a pair of silk boxers. Goten was still sound asleep; Zoë had intentions of waking him up. Zoë walked over to the bed and sat down next to him; she placed her hand on his chest and ran her fingers around it. Goten began to stir and slowly wake up, Goten sat up to see Zoë blushing, she had gotten another affect out of her rubbing. Goten looked down at his crotch, and started laughing his ass off.   
  
Goten had been up, he jogged out of his room and down stairs, blowing past the five women; he went to join his friend and both Vegetas. Future Juuhachi and Future Trunks came down the stairs. \"Have a nice trip?\" Future Bulma asked her son, Trunks face turned pink. Future Juuhachi just gave her mother in law a look, and sat down next to her younger counterpart. \"Yes it was, good thing Trunksie was there to break my fall.\" Future Juuhachi half said, half giggled, Trunks shoot her a death look. \"Don\'t laugh, it hurt.\" Future Trunks said, Future Juuhachi just broke out in laughter. The other five women gave Future Juuhachi a questionnaire look, Future Juuhachi just smiled. \"Lets just say,\" Future Juuhachi said, while standing up and walking over to the coffee machine \"That if Trunks were to have had an erection,\" Juuhachi pored herself a cup of coffee and took a sip \"We would have had one bent cock.\"   
  
Future Trunks jaw dropped, he couldn\'t believe she had just said that. The silence was interrupted with an outbreak of laughter; everyone in the room, except Trunks was laughing their Asses off. Trunks walked over to the stairs, hurt by what Future Juuhachi said. \"Trunks come on.\" Future Juuhachi said, taking chase after him. Trunks just ignored her and walked up to his room, he was followed by Future Juuhachi. Trunks shoot her a death glare, not a playful on ether. Juuhachi hadn\'t seen a look like that from him since she had killed Gohan. Juuhachi took a step backwards to run into something hard, Trunks moved so fast that she couldn\'t follow him.   
  
\"You aren\'t leaving here so easily, slut.\" Trunks said, while wrapping his arms around her, completely immobilizing her. Juuhachi was getting scared, Trunks was never like this. Trunks pushed the door shut and locked it, and he threw Juuhachi to the bed. Trunks took off his shirt, and crawled on top of Juuhachi, Trunks mouth covered hers in a kiss. Juuhachi knew that this was just a joke, but she didn\'t mind. Juuhachi began to feel Trunks body, she loved him so much. Trunks and Juuhachi made love.   
  
Everyone had finished eating, Bulma and Future Bulma had gone to the lab, to do tests to see what the hell brought them here. Future Goku and Chi Chi talked while sitting on the couch, and everyone else went outside to absorb some sun. Both Vegetas went to the gravity room, Trunks was going to join them when he was literally dragged outside by Future Juuhachi, she thought that he should train more.   
  
\"Lets play tag.\" Juuhachi said, while wrapping an arm around Trunks shoulder, coaxing him to play. Trunks moved faster then any of them could follow; he managed to smack every one of the women on the ass, and punch each guy in the stomach. Everyone decided not to play tag, and Future Trunks wanted to beat Trunks up for touching Future Juuhachi. \"Don\'t\" was all Future Juuhachi had to say, Future Trunks backed down. Both Goten\'s were watching for Zoë, they didn\'t have to wait long. Zoë floated down from her window in a tight tank top and short shorts. She got more then just a glance from everyone, including her father.   
  
\"Where is the rest of your clothes young lady?\" Future Trunks said, coldly. Future Juuhachi just smacked him on the back of the head. \"Let her be.\" Future Trunks just sighed. Everyone decided to just rest in the grass, there was a perfect hill about 20 kilometers to the west. Everyone laided in the grass, not having a care in the world. Trunks felt something wrong; he turned over to see his Future daughter with her arms wrapped around Future Goten. Trunks looked over to Future Trunks, he saw what he thought he\'d see, Future Trunks had sensed the same thing that he did.   
  
\"Goten why don\'t we go back.\" Trunks said, wanting to break up this pair. Everyone got up and started to float, after a short flight, everyone maid it home. Bulma came running out of her lab. \"I got it, we can go home!\" Everyone cheered.   
  
Mikewogelius@hotmail.com   
Sequel is on the way, but I need advice, opinions appreciated   



	2. part 2

I don't own it   
  
Blah blah blah   
  
"If we fire a pulse form the satellite in space at the same place we came here, we should end up back in our time, at the exact same time we left." Bulma said in one big breath. A big smile appeared on the faces of everyone, even Vegeta.   
  
"So lets go home." Goten said, everyone smiled even more. "Theirs one big problem." Future Bulma said, while flipping threw a few sheets of paper that she carried into the room with her. "We have to wait till next week to get the satellite ready."   
  
"That's fine, we can stay here and train for another week." Trunks said, pushing off of the wall and strolling over to the door leading to the gravity room, he was followed by both Vegetas. "Men" Zoe muttered, Future Goten nuged her softly in the ribs. "Alright, so we stay here for another week." Chi Chi said.   
  
The week went by fast, everything was fine and a few relationships were strengthened. Everyone meet at the site in which the past Z-fighters were materlized.   
  
"So this is it." Future Bulma said, all the fighters smiled. "Well the satellite going to fire in 40 seconds, I hope that you all have a safe trip home." Future Gohan said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.   
  
With a bright flash of light, the Z-warriors were all returned to there rightfull time. 


End file.
